Love Me Again
by Clara Clover
Summary: Because of an accident, Usagi-san lost his memories and it also affected his personality. Haruhiko took this chance wisely and began to aim for Misaki!The final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally I write a no one shot story,yeah! V(^.^) It's hard for me to write such a serious story,but I think I have done my best. So,enjoy please and don't forget to review,okay? :D Actually I think up this story when I heard my friend said that there's a person passed away when he fell down from the stairs. It's my first time know that fall from the stairs can make one injured seriously :-O **

**=0=0-0=0=**

Misaki was cleaning the second floor of his landlord's big apartment when suddenly the door behind him was opened by the Great Lord Usami Akihiko aka Usagi-san.

"Misaki" the taller man said as he leaned on the wall beside Misaki

"What?" he answered without looking at his lover's eyes,avoiding to be catch by his lover's violet eyes

"What do you want for the Christmas present? I'll give you anything that you want." Although he already knew that Misaki won't tell him,he just asked him for fun because he like to see Misaki's confuse face.

After he heard it,Misaki pretend to be busy with his cleaning work,"Nothing. You don't need to buy anything for me. It's just wasting money"

_There's a give that I want to have,but it's actually not a thing… Usagi-san, I just want you to stay by my side forever_

But Misaki was too embarrassed to say it out loud. He continued to do his cleaning,but suddenly he felt a pair of arm wrapped his waist and his lover's breath in his ear.

"U…usagi-san! What are you doing!? Let go!" He yelled as he struggled to be free from that strong arms.

"Misaki" the novelist whispered in his lover's ear,then he turned Misaki to face him and give him a light kiss "Look at me when you talk to me" Misaki was surprised to his lover's sudden action. He pushed his lover away to hide his blushed but unfortunately,he forget that it was at the second floor and the stairs were behind him

"Misaki,watch out!" He can see his lover's frightening face. Akihiko tried hard to pull the nineteen years old boy back to him,but he already fell

_What's happening? Am I going to fall down?_

Misaki closed his eyes,he was ready to the things that will happen next. A few seconds later,he heard a noise of something hitting the ground. But he didn't feel any pain,he opened his eyes slowly only to find the fact that Usagi-san was protecting him when he fell down. And now,he was on Usagi-san's top,but Usagi-san was unconscious

"Usagi-san,Usagi-san! Don't scared me! Don't play anymore,wake up!" He said as his tears fell down to his cheek,he caress his lover's face carefully "Stupid rabbit,wake up! Don't trick me!" His thought went blank, he didn't know what to do now. Then,he realize that his lover's head was bleeding, "Am…ambulance! I must call an ambulance!"

0=0=0=0=0

They were in the hospital and Misaki was waiting in front of the operation room. Yes, Usagi-san was in that room. Misaki was scared,he don't want anyone to leave him anymore, suddenly he remembered his parent's accident and started to blame himself again

_It's because of me that Usagi-san fell from the stairs, It's all my fault.. If I ddin't push him,if I… It's better if I am the person who fell down.. I am… I am…_

Misaki can't stop his tears from falling down,he was so afraid if something bad happened to Usagi-san,the most important person for him. He will do anything as long as Usagi-san was safe,even if he needed to give his life to safe Usagi-san.

Two hours have been passed,but no one got out from the operation became more panic…

_Usagi-san,please don't leave me. You must be okay. You said you will tied me up and locked me if I want to run from you,so we can always together. I know,I will never run from you,but you also,please,don't leave me alone…_

Suddenly,a doctor got out. Misaki ran toward the doctor "Doctor,how is Usagi-san? Is he okay?"

"Nothing serious except his right hand and his head. He won't be able to use his right hand for several months. The problem is, he knocked his head pretty hard when he fell down,so we only can know the condition when he awake"

"You mean… Usa…Usagi-san is still in dangerous condition?" he tried to stop his tears

"It's fifty fifty. If he get conscious,then everything will be fine. But if he still don't get conscious,I think you must prepare yourself for the worst possible" these word torn Misaki's heart into hundreds pieces,his brain went blank. He can't imagine what will happen to him if Usagi-san is not around him anymore… Maybe his time will stop forever…

"You can see him now." the doctor said before he left

_Usagi-san,you said you will give me anything that I want,now I just want you to wake up and stay by myside. You will,won't you? Yeah,I know you will,Usagi-san!_

Misaki went to the room where his lover laid unconscious,he sat on the chair beside the bed. He felt his heart was torn to see the one he loves so much got hurt because of him. His tears flowed from his cheek again. He hold Usagi-san's hand and put it on his own cheek.

"Usagi-san,I'm sorry,it's all because of me… Please wake up and scold me. Come on,open your eyes,Usagi-san!" but no matter how many times Misaki called him,he didn't open his violet eyes. He looks so pale lying on the bed

"Usagi-san,I love you.. Please wake up to hear that,you moron! You make me say these word but you yourself don't hear it,you're a super baka!" He yelled but his tears haven't stopped since he entered the room. He lowered his voice, "Usagi-san,I just want you to stay by myside,but not like this. I want you to be healthy and staying by myside!"

0-0-0-0

**How was it? Review please . I'll work hard for the next chapter. Hmm…I wonder if it is long enough for one chapter? I'll update chapter two asap before I get busier with the school stuff T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aargh! I am going crazy with the mountain of homework! It makes my idea gone T.T**

0=0=0=0

Ring…Ring…. Misaki's mobile phone rang. He looked and it and found that it's Aikawa. He wiped his tears and managed his emotion before answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Misaki-kun. You are with Usami-sensei, right? DRAG HIM BACK!!!!! Today's the deadline!" Aikawa's voice was as loud as usual and she was using 'the world will end' tone.

"……."

"Misaki-kun? Are you listening to me?" Aikawa felt something wrong with the silence

"Ai..Aikawa-san… Usagi-san is…he is…" he managed himself to said something, but it's still hard for him. His tears was still falling down, he can't stop himself from crying

"Calm yourself, Misaki-kun. At least, tell me where are you!" Aikawa knew, something had happened.

"We..We are in…..in the hospital.."

"What? Hospital? Which hospital?" She was surprised and anxios. But it's not clear what's her anxious about, maybe it's not that because of something happened to Usami-sensei, but it's because of he can't meet the deadline? Who knows?

After hearing the lastest news of the novelist, Aikawa went to the hospital in rush. She wanted to know what happened exactly…

~~~In the hospital~~~

"WHAT!? You said Usami-sensei fell down from stairs!? And if he don't get conscious later, it will be dangerous!?" Aikawa's voice can be heard by the whole hospital. "Give me a second to think clearly," she hid her face with her palm, trying to calm herself down. She peeked at Misaki's face. She knew that he just stopped crying and now he looked like a statue, sitting beside his lover silently, gazing at his pale face. Aikawa walked toward him, trying to comfort him.

"Misaki-kun, are you okay? You looked tired," he was not listening to her. He has something else in his little brain…

"It's all my fault, if I don't pushed him, if I am not being that careless, if i…" Misaki buried his head to the bed, it seemed that he began to cry again. He really wanted someone to blame him, maybe it will make him felt better.

Aikawa sighed and said "I know it's hard for you, but… the doctor said if he awake so everything was alright… Just believe in Usami-sensei, he will awake soon." She said to comfort Misaki, but suddenly she realeased an evil aura, "Because if he don't do that, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! HE HASN'T GIVE ME HIS MANUSCRIPT!!!" she turned to Misaki

"So he will awake soon, right, Misaki-kun?" Aikawa smiled, she was waiting for the younger boy's agreement

"Hai" Thankfully, Misaki's thought has been dragged to the positive way.

"So, wipe your tears and take a good care of Usami-sensei,ok?" Aikawa was relief to see him stopped crying. He noded his head slowly. It's the only thing that she can do for him, at least it made him felt better.

_Aikawa-san was right, I can't be down like that. I must believe in Usagi-san that he will awake. I can't just cry. I must be more mature, yes, i need to be calm. God, please don't take Usagi-san from myside. I really need him. Please let him awake soon…._

"Misaki-kun, I have got something to do, so I'll be leaving," she walked to the door, but then, she stepped back again,"One more thing….. I think you should tell Usami-sensei's family about it. Bye!"

Misaki just remembered it now, he haven't called them. Misaki's heart was filled with anxious feeling once again.

_What should I say? Usagi-chichi finally accepts me, but now, i can't take a good care of Usagi-san. What if he against our relationship again? What if he force me to leave Usagi-san again?_

After having a long battle with himself, he decided to call Usagi-chichi to inform him about his son.

"Moshi moshi, who's there?" The one that Misaki called answered.

"It's me, Takahashi," he said slowly

"Oh, what's up? It's rare for you to call me," he said happily.

"…Sorry," The black hair man paused for a second.

"Sorry? For what?"

"U… Akihiko-san is in the hospital now," Misaki's heart was beating so hard, he was so afraid, "Doctor said…."

"Said what? Say it clearly, Takahashi-kun," he started to feel unpatient.

"If he don't awake soon, we must prepare ourself," Misaki was sure that he heard a voice of something broken from the other side.

"What!? I'll go there now!" the conversation ended, Misaki closed his phone, preparing his heart to face the reality.

"Usagi-san, what should I do if Usagi-chichi against us again? What should I do to wake you up?" He felt his tears was going to fall down again, "Oh, it's bad. I must not cry anymore. Usagi-san won't happy to see me cry, so i…I…must not…cry….." He wiped his tears with his both hands,but he was sure that his tears was not going to stop easily, "But…just for the last time, let me cry…"

Within half hours,Usagi-chichi has already arrived in the hospital. He was accompanied by Haruhiko. Before they entered the room, they peeked in the room first. He saw Misaki sitting beside his son, taking care of him carefully. Haruhiko felt a little jealous for this. They two entered the room, Misaki stood up to let his lover's father looked at his son carefully while Haruhiko standing on the other side.

"What happened?" a short question came out from his mouth and this question really made Misaki anxious. Misaki took a deep breath and explained it to them, but of course, leaving out the kissing and embracing part. Fortunately, this time he succeed to manage his own feeling.

"I'm sorry for that. It's up to you to blame me, scold me or even hit me," he lowered his head. "But please…let me accompany Usa… Akihiko-san," he closed his eyes tight. His eyes's corner already filled up by tears. He saw a shadow, and he was sure, Usagi-chichi was raising his hands, he thought that he was going to hit him. For the surprised, he didn't do it, "Take a good care of him. I know it's not totally your fault. I'll talk to the doctor," he went out from the room. He knew that his son was protecting Misaki because he wanted him to be safe, so he has not reason to blame Misaki.

"Misaki," Haruhiko called. He walked toward Misaki, placed his palms on Misaki's cheeks and wiped his tears with his thumb. Misaki stepped back with surprised, "Um..sorry… I just don't want to see you cry," he handed him a hankerchief, "Take this," Misaki hesitant for a second

"Thank you," he took the hankerchief and started to wipe his tears.

"I won't give up," Usagi-ani said as looking straight at Misaki.

"What?"

"I said I won't give up on you. In this situation, If he don't awake, he can't take care of you anymore, so let me take care of you," he said gently.

"No! Usagi-san will be okay. He will!!! I won't forgive someone saying that kind of things! Go out! I don't want to see you!" he yelled with all of his energy left. He was wondered himself where did he get the bravery to yell like that?

"I'm sorry. But I'm serious. I won't give up on you!" he went out, leaving Misaki with his unwaken lover.

-0=0-0=0-

**Sorry,the development was not very far. So..how about it? Do you enjoy it? Leave the review please…**

**Thanks for the review in chapter 1,it really make me enthusiastic in writing chapter 2**

**I'm sorry, maybe I can't update soon since I got busier and busier with my homeworks and exams**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahaha…..Finally I can write again, I am soooo happy .**

=0=0=0=0=

"Usagi-san, why don't you wake up and talk to me? Baka Usagi! If you don't get conscious soon, I'll hang out with Sumi-senpai!" There's also no reaction from his lover. He sighed, he has tried a lot of ways to wake the silver man-child up, but it's always failed. He said he will throw Suzuki-san in the garbage, destroy all of his toys and so on, but he just not reacted to anything.

"I'm not serious about it, Usagi-san. I won't leave you here and hang out with the others. You know, Usagi-san… It's almost Christmas Eve. You said you'll give anything for my Christmas present, right? I just want you to get conscious…can't you do that?" he looked at his lover's innocent face. Although he really likes to see this side of his lover, but he didn't mean that he wanted to see his face in this situation. "I'll do whatever you want me to do if you awake, Usagi-san" he felt his eyes was wet with tears again. He hate himself to not be able to keep the promise that he won't cry again, but it really can't be helped. He was always feared in these days, he was afraid everytimes when the doctor checked Usagi-san. He afraid that the doctor will tell him that Usagi-san wasn't going to wake up forever.

_I love you, Usagi-san, I really really love you, so please….get conscious for me…_

"Usagi-san….." he hold his lover's left hand, as usual, his hands were cold. But suddenly, he felt his lover's fingers were moving for a bit. "Usagi-san! Usagi-san!" Then he saw his lover opened his violet eyes slowly, "Thanks God, you're awake, Usagi-san!" Misaki hug him tight, he was very relief to see his lover get conscious.

Usagi-san didn't hug him back. He was surprised with Misaki's sudden action. Of course, Misaki realize that there was something wrong, he knew Usagi-san too well. In this situation, he will definitely hug him back and maybe..kissed him. Misaki pulled himself back, "What's wrong, Usagi-san?"

"Just…who are you?" Misaki realeased his grisp.

"Don't joke with me, Usagi-san! Ha ha.. I don't buy it!" Misaki tried to laugh, he thought that it was his lover's stupid trick again.

"I…. who am I ?" Misaki was shocked by Usagi-san's serious expression. It didn't seem like he was kidding.

"Doctor…doctor!" Misaki ran as fast as possible to find the doctor, leaving the confused Usagi-san alone

=0=0=0=

"He gets an amnesia," Doctor said after he checked Usagi-san's condition, "Well, we must said he quite lucky just to get an amnesia, nothing serious beside that. You should tell him more about his past, it can help him remember it faster, but there's also a case that the amnesia patient don't remember their past anymore in their entire life."

_What should I do now? He forget all about me… No, I must be happy, he finally awakes…._

Misaki was too busy with his thought that he didn't notice that the doctor already went out and Usagi-san was looking at him. "Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on? And…who am i?" Misaki turned to face him, "Yes, you are Usami Akihiko. You are a famous novelist…….." Misaki told him all the things that he wanted to know, but he was still avoiding Usagi-san's eyes. He looked at the floor all the time to hide his wet eyes. He was happy, but at the same time, he felt sad. Finally an unexpected question came, "What are the relationship between us? Why did you stay with me?"

_Lovers? Friends? What should I say?_

"I… I am your best friend's brother, because nii-chan is….." Misaki's voice was shaking. "Takahashi-kun, what's wrong?"

_Takahashi-kun? Yeah, he has forgotten all about me, I don't know why, but it's so painful…._

Suddenly, Misaki felt a palm on his cheek, " Why…you are crying?" Usagi-san wiped Misaki's tears with his left hand. He himself didn't know why but he just felt the urgent to do that. On the other hand, Misaki was surprised. It was the hand that he missed so much. Usagi-san's warmth was still the same for him, even that he has lost all of his memories.

_Yes, Why I am being so sad? He is still Usagi-san after all. His kindness to me… It wasn't changed at all. He is still Usagi-san…._

Misaki felt his tears stopped, he decided to face the reality in front him. No matter what, this man was still the one who he loved so much.

"Usagi-san, what do you want to know next?" Misaki asked while giving him a smile

"Usagi-san? Is that my nickname?"

"Oh, yeah…that's something like that, but it's just me and nii-chan call you by that name. Anything more?"

"No more. I'll tried to remember it myself," he gave Misaki a smile. There was a pause for Misaki when he saw that smile

_See? He's still Usagi-san after all, he just forget his memories. I believe he will remember it soon…. I demand him to believe me last time, and this is the time for me to believe in Usagi-san once more…. No, I'll be always believe him…._

"Sorry, just one more thing…." The silver hair man asked, "Misaki… Can I call you that? I think since we are living in a same house, um… maybe I called you by your first name,no?"

"Hai," Misaki gave him a bright smile, the pain in his heart became smaller than before.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Haruhiko has got a free time and he decided to visit Misaki at the hospital. (I think he won't go there to visit Usagi-san) He was surprised to hear the chit chat voice come from the room.

_Akihiko is awake?_

He pulled the door and found the person who he loves talking happily with Akihiko. But he just put on his non expression face.

"Haruhiko-san?" Misaki got up from his seat, "Why are you coming here?" he was still angry for the stuff that this man said before.

"So, you're awake, Akihiko," he closed the door and walked toward the bed.

"Misaki, who is he?" Haruhiko's eyes widened a bit, he was puzzled by Akihiko's words.

"Usagi-san, he was Usami Haruhiko, your half brother," Misaki explained.

"What's going on?" Haruhiko asked. "Well, you see… he is having an amnesia,"

"Amnesia? Oh, so that's it. It meas that he forget all the things between him and y…" Misaki cut his words quickly, "That's not necessary!" Haruhiko kept silent for a while, it seemed that he was arranging a plan. Then he began to talk again, "If it's not necessary for you, it means that I still have the chance, doesn't it?" he bowed a little so he can get closer to Misaki's face.

Usagi-san pulled Misaki away by reflex. Although his right hand was injured, he still have his left hand and he was strong enough to pull the little man with his left hand. He did it unconsciously. He just felt that he didn't want to see them in that state.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation. I feel tired and want to rest. Can you leave us alone?" his words was obviously directed to Haruhiko.

"I'll keep my word, Misaki," It reminded Misaki about the words that he said several days ago and made him blushed.

After Haruhiko left the room, Misaki sat down again

_What a bad dream I have!_

"Sorry for the interrupting just now, you seemed uncomfortable, so I think I have done the right thing. I don't know why, but it seems that I won't get along with him,"

_You did it for me, Usagi-san? I'm so happy…._

"Never mind, it's true that you two don't get along well before," Misaki added a new memories to Usagi-san again.

_I'm so happy that you still care for me, Usagi-san…. At least, It's more than enough now…._

=0=0-0=0=

**Yeah, that's it for now…. Please bear with me, I think it will be a long story,ne…. Tell me what do you feel, review it please ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, minna! I'm back ,hehe… sorry for the absent for so long . **

**-full of tears- Thanks so much with the review and favourite, I'm sooooo happy and impressed**

**=0=0=0=0=**

It was a peaceful morning in the hospital where the novelist stayed in. They two were having some talks when he door opened by the red hair woman.

"Misaki-kun, i……" The editor lost her words for a second when she saw the novelist, "Usami-sensei, you've awaken !?" Without another word, Aikawa-san walked toward the man and hold him by his collar, with her devil look , "Why didn't you tell ME ? You want to miss the deadline AGAIN ? Don't you think you'll pass this time…" The black aura was all coming from this woman's back. "Bring your laptop here and work!"

"Wa…wait, Aikawa-san, Usa…" The scary look turn for him. Misaki suddenly feel so heavy as there's a curse placed on him by looking at that scary look. He collected all of his bravery, "Aikawa-san, Usami-sensei has lost his memories…."

Aikawa-san froze for a moment, progessing Misaki's word in her brain. "You….you said… it means…. HE HAS AN AMNESIA!!!!????" then she turned to Usagi-san like a robot, but suddenly she began to swing his head again, "Remember it! You must remember it!"

Feeling his life is in danger, Usagi-san can't think of other thing than doing what she said, but it is impossible for him to remember soon, "I..I'll try to write," it was the only thing that can make the editor stopped swinging his head.

"Ok, that's what you said, then I'll bring your laptop here!" After saying that, the editor run by speed one hundred and eighty out from the hospital.

"Is she always like that?" Usagi-san asked, wonder if that woman always do the same thing to him far before he had amnesia.

"Err…. It's always like that, more or less…" Misaki answered and felt funny to see Usagi-san's expression that he never seen before, a fear expression.

"Usagi-san, um… are you sure you can continue your story?" The younger man asked.

Usagi-san hesitant for a while, "I don't know, but I'll try since that's my job,"

"Ah…." Misaki was surprised with the word which he said. _Normal _Usagi won't say such a thing, he will avoid his work as much as he can, but now he said that responsible line. It's just strange.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, that's not, " Misaki smiled to make sure that there's nothing wrong.

Later, Aikawa returned with the novelist's laptop and showed him the manuscript he was working on before that accident. Fortunately, that is a normal one, he has just finished one of his BL novel before the accident, so in the short time, there's not request of the BL novels. She explained everything that is needed to know by him.

"Okay, that's all. Usami-sensei, I hope you'll finished it within 3 days," the editor gave Usami-sensei an evil smile. It's obvious that she was trying to threaten him.

"Yes, I will work hard," it's something that he won't say if he didn't lost his memories.

The more times they talked, the more Misaki felt that Usagi-san was different, instead, very different from before. _Did amnesia can change a person like that? _Misaki was wondered before, but now, he was sure that it did.

"I've got another things to do, Misaki-kun please watch over Usami-sensei and make sure he doesn't abandon his work," Aikawa went out without hearing her assistant's reply.

Misaki was quite sure that the Usagi-san now won't abandon his work since he told him such responsible things. But the things that he worried the most is whether Usagi-san can continue working with his manuscript or not. It's the best if he can, but if he can't ?

_Maybe Aikawa-san will kill him_

Misaki turned his sight to his lover, who now is staring at his laptop and typing something. Although Misaki just spended several days to talk to this brandnew Usagi-san, he was sure that this Usagi-san will blamed himself if he can't finished his manuscript, because the truth was, sometimes Misaki saw him trying hard to remember something until his head hurt and he always seemed depressed when he failed.

_Now, what can I do for you, Usagi-san? Surprisingly you became that independent, so what can I do for you? I know you're trying hard to remember your lost memories, but I can't do anything about it! I feel useless….. Usagi-san….._

Several days later, Aikawa-san went to the hospital to pick up the manuscript that the novelist promised. It was printed already and was arranged in the order.

The situation became strain as Aikawa-san checked on the novelist's work. It's been quite a while, but she didn't make any move or else. Both Misaki and Usagi-san stared at her, waiting for her reaction. It took such a long time until Aikawa-san's hand began to shake while holding the manuscript.

"This…this is…" her hand stil shaking. The feeling of fear fulfil Misaki's heart.

"Ai…Aikawa-san, you know, that manuscript……" Misaki tried to find some reason for Usagi-san. Somehow, he felt that Aikawa-san will tear the manuscript into pieces, but he was cut by Aikawa-san's comment.

"This is PERFECT !!!! Usami-sensei, this is perfect! I don't believe you lost your memory, it's just as perfect as usual," the red hair woman gave her compliment to the amnesia novelist. But In the other hand, Misaki was stunned, he didn't believe what he heard and felt confused about it.

_So, Usagi-san still doesn't lost his ability in writing? That's good…._

The novelist smiled, he felt relief of that. In fact, he has put a lot of effort into that.

"Is that so? I'm glad. The words just flew out itself when I faced the laptop." He smiled satisfyingly again. It's very rare to see this man's smile when he didn't lost his memories and he never showed that smile to the others except Misaki and Takahiro, of course.

And by that, a problem was solve….

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Right after the afternoon when his manuscript was accepted, the doctor said that Usagi-san's condition was stabile and can go home. So Misaki help his lover to pack up his belongings and they checked out from the hospital. They head home, where they share they love together, their love nest.

Soon, they arrived at the condominium. It was the same as before, before that accident happened. They entered it and Usagi-san turned on the light. It surprised Misaki, as if he has remembered it.

"Usagi-san, how….how can you know....." Misaki was so surprised and happy, he thought that he has had his memories back.

"I…. I just move by reflect…." Usagi-san realized the sudden changed at Misaki's face. He was disappointed. He personally hated to see that expression, not hating Misaki who show him that face, but hate himself to cause him to show that face of his.

That's why he made a move, "Maybe I'll remember something in this house, this is my house after all, right? So, let me guess…. Is that my room?"

Before Misaki said anything, Usagi-san walked toward that room and opened it. It was the room which he used to store his bears, his collection of Suzuki-san.

He stunned and faced Misaki, "Is there any children living here? Whose bears is it?"

Misaki felt funny all of a sudden and wanted to cover his laugh, but he failed. He burst out laughing instead of answering.

"Is there anything funny?" The novelist wondered why is Misaki laughing out of blue. Well maybe it's unreasonable for him, but for Misaki, it's really funny. Doesn't it mean that he admitted that himself is a man-child?

Misaki managed to answer it while holding his laugh, "They're… They're all yours. It's your collection,"

Usagi-san felt embarrassed and asking himself why he has that kind of habit? He still didn't know that it was just a part of his collection and a small part of his childish being.

His guess continued and this time he had gone to the right room. He opened it and saw there was a lot of toys surrounded the large bed and Suzuki-san sitting on the bed. Usagi-san lost his words, he suddenly felt that he wanted to ask himself before amnesia why he had this hobby.

"This is your bedroom," Misaki said, still holding his laugh seeing his amnesia lover's expression.

"Can I sleep by that?" he asked innocently.

Misaki burst out laughing without answering.

_Well, I never seen this part of Usagi-san before, so cute…._

Usagi-san knew that he won't answer it, so he walked to the bed and pet Suzuki-san.

"His name is Suzuki-san," Usagi-san glanced at Misaki then turned back to Suzuki-san, petting it again.

=0=0=0=0=

**Ah, it's done! Yay!**

**Happy New Year, Minna ^^**

**It take me a lot of time to finish this chapter, I wonder if it is good enough. I always wonder how would it be if Usagi-san have a normal personality, so I make it here ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

…**.. I dunno what to say, so let's begin the story!**

=0=0=0=0=

The next morning, it was Christmas Eve. They are having breakfast, but because Usagi-san has his right arm broken, Misaki insisted on feeding him.

"Err… Misaki, I can eat on my own, so you don't need to feed me," the truth is Usagi-san felt a little embarrassing by this way. The "normal" Usagi will never felt like that, instead he will jumped up happily if Misaki fed him just like this.

"No, you can't eat with only your left hand!" Misaki was telling this with a very serious tone, it made Usagi-san can do nothing than accepting his kindness, " You're injured because of me too," he made a sad face while saying that.

"Ah, today's Christmas Eve right?" Usagi-san tried to avoid that conversation since it will bring only sadness to MIsaki everytime the conversation come up. When that happened, Usagi just felt his heart hurt. And it successfully drew Misaki's attention.

_Ah, it is Christmas Eve again, last year… I spent it with Usagi-san…_

Suddenly Misaki remembered how did Usagi-san make a mess on him all night and blushed like a tomato.

"What's wrong, Misaki? Your face's read. Are you having a fever?"

"No, it's nothing, really, haha…" Misaki always try to smile when he's hiding something. But this fake smile didn't last long. It disappeared when the next thought came to him.

_But this year…. Can I spend it with you again, Usagi-san?_

"Really?" Usagi-san put his hand on Misaki's forehead, checking whether he was telling lies or not. He never known that his small action like this was making Misaki blushed even more. Misaki jumped up from his seat, "I am telling you, it's nothing. Really…" he was so sure that his face now was very red. But it can't be help, his body always betrayed him when it comes to Usagi-san, his touch, his voice, all about him…

Usagi-san was a little bit shocked with Misaki's over reaction, "Oh, if that so… That's good since I….."

_Ding dong_

"I wonder who's it," then Misaki get up from his chair and opened the door. All he can see was a flower delivery man standing in front of the door, holding a bouquet of roses.

_Maybe it's from Usagi-san's fans_

"Oh, it's for Usami Akihiko, right?" Misaki asked

"No, it's for Takahashi Misaki," there was a pause for Misaki. He felt that this ever happened once and had a bad feeling about it.

_Yes, it did happened once…. Don't tell me… it's from Usagi-ani again!?_

He took a glance of the sender. Bulleyes! It was from Usagi-ani. After the delivery man left, Misaki tried hard to hide the flowers, but unfortunately the novelist had been standing behind him for a while. By the time Misaki turned around…

"Whoa! You surprised me! Wh..why are you standing there without a voice!?" he yelled, still hiding the flowers.

"From your girlfriend?" The novelist asked curiosly.

It made Misaki became more panic, "No..no! It's just from….. err… you know, from…. My friend, yes! From my friend. Ha…haha…"

Of course, even Usagi-san who had the amnesia would know that Misaki was telling lies with his attitude, but he totally took it wrong.

"Friend, eh?"

"Yes, a friend of mine, haha….. By the way, what were you going to say just now?" He felt relieved when he saw Usagi-san was about to say something that he left off just now.

"I just wanna to tell you that I won't be home tonight. There's a party that Aikawa ask me to attend," he turned around and lighted a cigarette. His habits of having cigarette didn't change either.

"Oh, I see…" he already knew that the possibility of them passing Christmas Eve together is so small and now it was right.

"So, you can ask your girlfriend to come," he said while pointing the flowers.

"I already said that it's just from a friend. A Friend!"

"But you're not saying that you don't have one," Usagi-san teased him a little, without knowing that he was his lover before the accident.

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend either," he walked away and put the flower in the vase. He knew he'll never won against the novelist. While the novelist chuckled when he saw Misaki's blushing face.

Soon, the night came. The novelist already left for the party. So, there's no one home except Misaki. He made himself busy so that he would forget about the loneliness that he felt. But everything was done before midnight.

_Aarrgh! So boring! This is too silent… Why am I feeling this lonely now? If only Usagi-san…_

Misaki shaked his head hard when he realized what he had been thinking of.

_I think I must go out to cool my head down…._

When he was out already, Misaki regretted his choice. It was Christmas Eve, of course there'll be lots of couples. He felt so out of places there.

_Geez.. It's a mistake to go out. I'll be better head home now._

By the time he wanted to head back, something caught his attention. It was Usagi-san and…

_A woman!? Didn't he tell me he was attending the party, so what the hell did you do here, Usagi-san? And even…even with a woman?_

No wonder Misaki was in a shock. They were talking and it seemed that both of them were enjoying it. Misaki felt that he can't stand it anymore, so he ran away.

_Usagi-san, you're so cruel… You stupid rabbit! Why…why…?_

He kept crying while he was running. He didn't care anything anymore, he ran and ran, until he was stopped by someone he knew…

"Misaki…. Why are you crying?" Misaki looked up since that person is taller than him…

"Haru…hiko-san?"

"Tell me, why are you crying?" Misaki tried to run again, but the olderman caught him and hugged him gently. He understand that Misaki wasn't going to say anything, "It's okay, if you don't want to tell me. But I can lend you my shoulder,"

Misaki didn't struggle anymore, he cried out loud in Haruhiko's arms….

=0=0=0=0=

**It's not very long but it takes me a long time to write. I am really out of idea since the end of chapter 4, so I waited until now. In the end of this chapter, Haruhiko seems to have a chance, hehe… Don't forget to leave a review, okay? ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy the story, here you go ^.^ Oh yeah, in this chapter I'll use both Usagi-san and Misaki's POV, the italic one is their thought.**

=0=0=0=0=0=

While Misaki was still crying in Haruhiko's arms, Akihiko had come back to his residence.

"I'm home," he said like usual, but there was no reply this time and the room was very silent. Usagi-san can tell that Misaki wasn't home by looking this.

He turned on the light and sat on the sofa, next to Suzuki-san.

_Misaki's out huh? I wonder why I felt so unreal at the party. It just seems no right. Something's wrong, but what's it?_

Usagi-san tried hard to remember what's bothering him so much, but soon he felt his head hurt again.

_Shit! It hurts again. Whenever I wanted to remember things, it's always like this, damnit! I must remember! I know… I have forgotten something important, very important…._

"Suzuki-san, you know right? The important things that I forgot…." He sighed and continued, "Even if you know, you can't talk."

Just when he wanted to go to his bedroom, he saw the roses that addressed to Misaki earlier. His curiosity reached the maximum. Then, he picked up the roses and found a card stuck between the roses. He took it and read…

* * *

Dear Misaki,

Merry Christmas, I hope you'd like these roses.

I love you.

Usami Haruhiko

* * *

Usagi-san was so surprised by the last sentence and the sender.

_Misaki and Haruhiko…… love? What does it mean!? Are they…having relationship?_

A sound of the door opened by someone caught Usagi-san's attention. When he turned back, he saw the two that he was thinking about was standing in front the door. It seemed that Haruhiko was using this chance skillfully to steal Misaki's heart away.

Usagi-san was speechless, he was thinking about their relationship and then they just showed up together. Plus, it was Christmas when the all the couples spending time together.

Haruhiko noticed that Usagi-san was watching them, so he purposely caressed Misaki's cheek and said something that can't be heard by Akihiko. Usagi-san tried to see Misaki's expression but he failed. They talked a while before saying goodbye. Usagi-san really were stunned.

_What do this all mean? And why do I feel this pissed?_

Then, his body made a move on reflex. He walked toward Misaki, but before he could reach him, Misaki had closed the door and turned around. When he saw Usagi-san, he didn't know how to react, he was so afraid that he would lose control and cry in front of him, so he decided to avoid him.

"I'm home," this short sentence had make Usagi-san realized what he was doing.

"Oh….Welcome home," then Misaki walked to his room without saying anything else

_What will I do if he didn't turned around just now?_

=0=0=0=0=0=

By the time Misaki reached his room, he threw himself on the bed without turning on the light. His mind was still in a mess.

_Usagi-san, I know the you right now won't love me, don't you? You'll prefer woman, don't you?_

"I already know it, but I…."

_But I really love you…._

"I must be so pathetic right now… hahaha…ugh, hiks hiks…."

_Usagi-san…_

=0=0=0=0=

Misaki spent the night thinking what should he react in front of Usagi. He knew if he avoid him, then Usagi-san would know there's something wrong.

_What should I do?_

Misaki continued to do his daily activity, but no matter how hard he tried, he can't just surpressed his feeling, he just can't act as he didn't know everything.

"…ki, Misaki!" a voice calling out his name, it's the same voice as before, but beside that voice, everything had changed.

"Misaki, you're spacing out again," the owner of this voice said. Despite his calm voice, he was very confused inside. He had a pile of question that he wanted to asked, but.. to whom?

"Sorry…." The novelist felt it, since that Christmas Eve, Misaki became very strange. He had never insisted to feed him again and the time that they spent together was decreasing. Usagi-san felt that Misaki was drawing a line between them.

_Ding dong…._

Recently, the door bell always rang at that time. It had happened many times started from that Christmas Eve. Yes, that was a flower delivery again. Everytime that happened, Usagi-san would find himself pissed without knowing the reason himself.

Misaki opened the door and found that this time, it's not the delivery man. But instead, the sender himself.

"Haruhiko-san…?" This name caught Usagi-san's attention and made him turned around only to find his half brother standing in front the door.

"I have something to handle around here, so I just drop by. Do I bother you, Misaki?" Haruhiko spent a lot of time thinking what should he do to steal Misaki's heart away, then he realized that he must change his attitude so it didn't sound too self-centered.

"Not really, but I'll leave for college soon," Usagi-san was listening to everything that they said and learned that Misaki acted normally toward his brother, but not to him.

"Then, I'll drive you there," Usagi-ani offered. Misaki glanced at Usagi-san for a while and then answered, "Then I'll get my stuff," he left to prepare his material to college. It's unusual for him not to turned Haruhiko down, but he didn't want Usagi-san to drive him there because he still didn't know how to face Usagi-san.

"What happened in Christmas Eve between you two?" Usagi-san asked coldly.

"Huh?" Haruhiko sensed that it was a big chance for him to win over Misaki.

"Why did he behave different from that day? Something must have happened, right?" Usagi-san tried to keep his voice calm, he didn't want Misaki to hear this conversation.

Haruhiko-san smirked, "Well, I embraced him and he cried for….." he chose to use the word 'embraced and cried' to lead Usagi-san to the wrong conclusion and it was a big success.

"Just what kind of relationship did you have?" Usagi-san said it along with his anger, he didn't understand but he just got so angry.

"Hmmm…. What do you think then?"

"You..!!" Usagi-san can't hold his anger anymore and he felt like he would punch him, but at that time, Misaki was ready and came out. They looked at Misaki at the same time and they both understood that they must ended this conversation.

"Let's go, Misaki," Misaki just noded and left, without saying anything to Usagi-san.

"Shit!" he said angrily.

_What is that? Embraced? Cried? Just what the hell did he mean?_

=0=0=0=0=0=

**Yosh! Chap 6 finished, hehehe… And special thanks to Sarasnk, ^.^ for the idea that you give me on chap 3 in your review. I used it here, hehe…**

**And of course, thank you for you all to spend your time reading this story and giving me review ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the absent, coz there's a lot of things happened lately…**

**Anyway, please enjoy the story ^^**

=0=0=0=0=0=

_Usagi-san, sorry…. I really don't know how to face you, how to face the reality….. At first, I thought it's enough for me to stay beside you…. I know I'm being greedy here, but I really hope that… You'll love me again…._

Tears ran down Misaki's face eventhough he didn't want it, but he just can't stop his tears when he thought of Usagi-san and that woman.

Sawing this, Haruhiko felt his heart ache, he didn't want to see the one he loves suffered this much just because of that half brother of him. He then stopped the car and turned to Misaki. He wiped Misaki's tears gently. "Misaki, can't I do?"

Just when Misaki raised his head, Haruhiko stole the chance and kissed him, "I love you, Misaki"

Misaki pushed him and said, "Sorry, i…."

"Can't I replace him? I promise, I won't make you cry like this, "

Misaki shook his head," Haruhiko-san, I know you're very kind to me and I appreciate your feelings, but… Love isn't something that can be replaced. I'm sorry…"

Just then, Haruhiko looked really sad, "You don't need to apologize, Misaki. Eventhough you don't accept my feelings, I'll always be there for you. And I won't give up,"

"But, Haruhiko-san…."

"Just like what you've said, love isn't something that can be replaced, and it's also not a feelings that can change easily, right?" Haruhiko said to convince Misaki that he won't give up that easily.

Misaki noded, because he can't give up on Usagi-san too….

=0=0=0=0=

Akihiko sat quietly on the sofa, thinking back the words that Haruhiko said again and again. He closed his eyes, all the things that Misaki did for him since he got amnesia replied in his mind as if it's a role play. His smiling face, his worried face, his sad face, his crying face, everything…

"….. Misaki…."

Then Haruhiko's words got in again.

"No, Misaki's mine!" he shouted unconsciously. He himself surprised of what he had said just now.

_What! What am I saying just now? Why?_

"Misaki is…..mine….?"

=0=0=0=0=

When Misaki got home, he found the novelist sleeping on the sofa, or more exactly, he was drunk.

Just when Misaki wanted to put a blanket on him, Usagi-san grabbed Misaki's hand.

"U…Usagi-san?"

"Tell me... Misaki…." He stood up unsteadily.

"Usagi-san, you're drunk," said Misaki worriedly. "I'll help you walk to your room," he turned, but suddenly Usagi-san pulled him back and kissed him.

Misaki was surprised but he just let Usagi-san kissed him passionately. It had been so long since they last kissed. They both parted to grasp for air, but then Usagi-san drew Misaki back and pressed their lips together again.

"Nnn…. Usagi-san…" right now, Misaki can't think of anything else but his lover.

Akihiko pushed Misaki down to the sofa and started to unbutton Misaki's shirt. He then moved his lips from Misaki's to his neck.

"Misaki…."

"Ah…No...," Misaki moaned as he felt Usagi-san's hand between his legs.

"Why no? You do this with Haruhiko, right?" Misaki startled, he didn't know where did the novelist got this idea. Then he shoved the novelist away and stood up, "How can you say something like that, you moron!"

Usagi-san was totally awaken when he saw Misaki's tears.

"Misaki…." He tried to grab Misaki's hand, "Let go!" Misaki shoved his hand away and ran to his room.

"Just…what the hell have I done!" Usagi-san blamed himself.

=0=0=0=0=

"I'm… so stupid… I even keep a little hope when he touched me…"

_Why don't you have faith with me, Usagi-san? Why don't you believed in me? I'm being happy because you touched me, but it's because you're drunk, right? Usagi-san…. Do you really think that I'll just do it with anyone? You stupid rabbit! You…..how can you doubt me, Usagi-san?_

That night, Misaki cried as if he wanted to cry out all of his tears.

=0=0=0=0=

The next morning, Usagi-san decided to apologize. He waited for Misaki to come down, but he didn't. Akihiko thought that it was because of yesterday's accident, so Misaki was still angry. So he just be patient and waited for him. It was noon already and Misaki didn't show up. Usagi-san was worried that something happened to Misaki, that's why he decided to go to Misaki's room.

He knocked several times, but it was no answer. He opened the door and found Misaki lying on the bed.

"Misaki…Misaki…." He sat on the bed and caressed Misaki's hair gently and whispered , "I'm sorry," but soon he found that Misaki's body was so hot. "Misaki, Misaki!"

=0=0=0=0=

"How about it, doctor?" Akihiko asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, he is just having a fever. He can go home after he woke up. Just make sure that he took the medicine and rest well,"

"Thank you," he said with a relief face. He then walked in the room and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Urgh…." Misaki opened his eyes slowly.

"You're awake? How do you feel now?" the novelist asked gently

"Usagi-san, where's…" he tried to get up

Akihiko pushed him down again, "Just rest well. We're in the hospital. You got a fever,"

"I'm okay now, so let's go home," Misaki said weakly

"No matter how I see it, you're not okay, Misaki. Just rest here…" Usagi-san tried to convince him

"But… I want to go home…" Misaki had never be like this pushy before, maybe it's because of the fever that he's acting like this now.

Akihiko gave up and sighed, "If you say so,"

When they arrived home, Akihiko carried Misaki to his bedroom and laid him down.

"I'm sorry… to be such a bother…" Misaki said

"What are you saying? I'm the one who should apologize, not you," Akihiko looked at Misaki sincerely, "Misaki, I'm really sorry for what've happened yesterday,"

"… it's fine…." He said, remembering what've happened.

"I'll go and get something for you to eat. Just wait here, okay?"

"Thanks,"

After he went out from Misaki's bedroom, his cell phone rang.

"It's me," the caller said

"Haruhiko?"

"We need to talk," the voice in the other side spoke out

"I think so," Usagi-san agreed.

=0=0=0=0=

**Yohoooo! Chap 7 finished! Kyaa….. they are about to have sex, hehe….**

**See you next time ^^ Thanks 4 reading this and….**

**Please don't forget to review ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I always hope that I can update as soon as I can, but I always end up late. Once again, I'm very sorry. And thank you for you all who patiently wait for this chapter. –bow- Arigatou, minna ^.^**

=0=0=0=0=0=

"Where?"

"….."

Misaki heard the voice coming from outside, but he can't hear it clearly. But one thing that he knew, Usagi-san was talking in the phone with someone. Soon after the talking voice disappeared, the novelist went into Misaki's bedroom again.

"Misaki, I'll go out and buy you some food. So, are you okay to be alone?" asked the landlord gently.

"You don't have to bother, i…"

"It's not a bother. I'll be back soon," cut Akihiko before Misaki said anything further and he left without giving Misaki any chance to protest.

=0=0=0=0=

When Akihiko arrived, Haruhiko had been waiting for him.

"What do you want?" asked Akihiko coldly. He sensed a strong rivalry feeling from his half brother, even right now, when he didn't have any memories of his past.

"Don't you have something to say too?" replied Haruhiko with an aura that didn't lose to Usagi-san's.

"Don't come near Misaki again," said Akihiko bluntly. Hearing this statement, Haruhiko surprised. He wondered if Usagi-san had had his memories back, but soon, he laughed. It put Usagi-san in a puzzle. Seeing Akihiko's expression, he knew that his half-brother still can't remember anything.

"It sounds funny coming from you," said Haruhiko.

"What's wrong about it? Don't drag Misaki into something weird," Usagi-san tried to find the reason why he doesn't like seeing Haruhiko and Misaki together, to convince Haruhiko and also himself.

"Something weird?" Usagi-san didn't know that he was the one who dragged Misaki into 'something weird' in the first place.

"I love Misaki and of course I hope he'll love me back, I don't think that's something weird. And one more thing, don't get yourself involve. It's between me and Misaki. It has nothing to do with you," provoked Haruhiko.

"It sure has," said Usagi-san angrily.

"Oh yeah? Then what's it? What's it that concern you?"

_What's it that concern me…?_

Usagi-san can't say anything. He can't answer that question. The word 'it sure has' just came out from his mouth without any reason.

"You're just an outsider after all," Haruhiko gave him the last attack that made Usagi-san to lose his words.

_Outsider….? Me?_

After hearing what Haruhiko have said, Akihiko was totally in the shock mode, he had never thought that he's an outsider. But when he thought it back, he sure is an outsider.

"Well, I thinks that's all that I want to say, I'll leave first," Haruhiko excused himself in the middle of Akihiko's confusion.

=0=0=0=0=0=

_What am I thinking? Is the fact that I'm just an outsider affected me that much? Why? _

"Err… Akihiko-san, right?" a woman's voice called out for the novelist.

Akihiko turned and found someone he know standing before him, "Yuuka-san?" he called back.

"It's such a coincidence! I never thought that I'd meet you here," answered the long hair woman, "Huh? You don't see so well, what happened?"

_Don't so well? Ah, Misaki!_

Suddenly Usagi-san remembered about Misaki, he wanted to rush back, but he was pulled back by Yuuka, "Why are you leaving so soon? Come on, let's have a drink, my treat, as my appreciation for the give on Christmas,"

"Sorry, Yuuka-san. My friend's sick, I must go back now," answered the novelist half heartly, he just wanted to go home as soon as possible. He blamed himself for taking so long, he even forgot to buy the meal.

"Sick! Oh no, has your friend taken his medicine?" asked Yuuka.

"No, I go out to buy some food for him to eat, so he can take his medicine," answered Usagi-san. He just can't get it why is that woman always has a lot of things to say.

"So, why don't I cook? What do you think? Don't refuse me, I owe you once," insisted Yuuka.

=0=0=0=0=0=

"Uh….." Misaki awoke as he heard a voice coming from kitchen, the cooking voice.

_Someone is cooking? Oh no, is it Usagi-san?_

Fear for the disaster, Misaki felt the need to stop Usagi-san right away, he stepped down from his bed and went downstair. Yes, indeed, Usagi-san was in the kitchen, but there was another woman there.

_She….she is the one with Usagi-san on Christmas….So, they are having relationship… I…._

"Is it done?" asked the novelist who was standing next to the woman.

"Here, taste it," Usagi-san followed her commend and tested the food. This scene just seemed to be a newlyweds to Misaki, a very lovely dovey one. Misaki felt his heart hurt as if it was torn apart. Eventhough he had prepared himself to face this fact soon after he saw them together, he didn't expect it to be like this.

"Ah, so you're Misaki?" the woman saw Misaki standing there, with teary eyes.

Misaki tried to hide his tears, he just didn't want to cry in front of them, "Ye..Yeah…"

"Misaki? What happened? You have red eyes!" said Akihiko as he walked toward the younger man.

Misaki turned away quickly and found a reason, "It's the fever, yeah, that is it…" he managed to sound normal like he always do, "err….you haven't introduce us," said Misaki to avoid Usagi-san's question. Misaki still can't see them in eyes, he was afraid that he won't be able to control his tears anymore, so instead, he looked down to the floor.

"She is Sakuragi Yuuka," introduced Akihiko shortly, "Yuuka-san, this is Takahashi Misaki,"

_Yuuka…-san?_

It is still a shock for Misaki that Usagi-san called her by her given name, eventhough he did add –san, but it still is the given name.

"You can call me Yuuka, and I will call you Misaki, okay? Ah, here I cook some meal for you. Have some before you take your medicine," she smiled gently. "Oh my, just look at the time! I have to go, take care you two," she left after that.

"Geez, she is always like that, that woman," complained Usagi-san.

_Always like that? They must know each other very well…..I have no place in Usagi-san's heart right now..._

Tears began to drip from Misaki's eyes.

_He said he loves me….But now, he doesn't love me anymore? Even just a bit, I want him to remember…._

"What? Misaki? Why are you crying?" Akihiko wanted to wipe the tears, but Misaki back off.

"Don't!" Misaki shouted out of control, "Don't be so kind to me again, don't let me misunderstand again," his tears still pouring down.

Usagi-san felt a sharp pain in his chest, he pulled Misaki in his embrace and kissed him gently.

=0=0=0=0=0=

**That's all for this chapter ^.^ Review please….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, recently due to my mom's illness, I don't have the mood and time to write…. I'm sorry…. I hope this chapter won't disappoint you ^.^ **

=0=0=0=0=

"_It's all your fault that I'm crying! If I start crying I can't stop!"_

The scene when Usagi-san kissed Misaki for the first time suddenly came to Usagi-san's mind.

"_It stopped," _

_What's that?_

Akihiko was surprised and he pushed Misaki away, "Ah, I'm sorry…"

Misaki, on the other hand, was once again hurt by Usagi-san's action. He ran to his room without saying anything.

_What am I doing? What was that just know? Is that….my lost memories….?_

"Ck….I can't remember anything more than this….."

=0=0=0=0=

Meanwhile, Misaki ran to his room and locked himself in it, "Baka Usagi! Don't kiss me if you don't really mean it…." It seems like Usagi-san's kiss this time won't stop Misaki's tears anymore, it even made it worse.

_What should I do? _

Ring….ring…

Misaki's cellphone rang. Misaki wiped his tears and tried to sound as composed as possible.

"Hello, nii-chan?" he called out.

"Misaki, you sound different, what happened?" Takahiro asked.

"No, nothing, maybe it's because…. I just recovered from a fever…. Yeah, that's all," said Misaki since he can't told his brother about this.

"Fever? Are you okay? Have you seen the doctor?" asked his worried brother.

"I'm okay, nii-chan. I've recovered," Misaki won't said too much because he's afraid that he won't be able to sound normal.

"That's glad to hear. I originally thought of asking you to give us a new year visit here, but now I think it's better for you to stay at home and rest," explained Takahiro.

_Going to Osaka?_

"No, it's fine, nii-chan. I'll go to Osaka tomorrow,"

"Really? But you…" Takahiro was happy to hear that, but he still worried about his brother who just recovered from a fever. Since Misaki was still a child, Takahiro has been very concern about his little brother.

"I am really okay and….." he stopped a moment and mumbled,"it's better if I go there,"

"What? I can't hear that clearly,"

"No, nothing. I'll see you tomorrow, nii-chan,"

_Yes, It's better this way….._

=0=0=0=0=

The next morning, Misaki woke up really early and prepared breakfast. He intended to leave by the first train.

_Maybe I should prepared the extra food for Usagi-san so he won't miss his meals when I left…. Ah, what am I thinking? If i'm not here, Yuuka-san will prepare it for him anyway…._

After having breakfast, he brought out his belongings and ready to go. As he walked pass Usagi-san's room, he just stared at the room and then said, "Goodbye, Usagi-san. I wish you'll be happy with Yuuka-san."

Misaki himself didn't sure whether he's going back or not. He wanted to use this chance to calm himself down and thought of the future at Osaka. He walked out from Usagi-san's residence with heavy step, but for him, it's the best choices for now.

=0=0=0=0=

Akihiko thought of a lot of things and barely got any sleep. He fell asleep at nearly dawn, so he didn't notice that Misaki had gone. When he woke up, he found the breakfast on the table, but with an extra note.

Usagi-san, this is the breakfast. Heat up before you eat. Don't forget to go to the hospital for the check-up, and don't skip your meal. I'm leaving.

Misaki

_What's it supposed to mean! _

"Misaki?" Usagi-san is very panic and he rushed out to find Misaki, but unfortunately, as he opened the door, there stood Aikawa-san that was keeping him to go.

"Usami-sensei! Where do you want to go? You have your deadline, remember?" Aikawa tried to remind the novelist.

"But I need to…" the novelist tried to explain, but it was stopped by his editor, "No more reason, I want the manuscript by TODAY!" then he was pulled in by his editor.

=0=0=0=0=

Misaki had already arrived at Osaka on time.

"Misaki," Takahiro called as he saw his beloved little brother.

"Nii-chan," Takahiro smiled as he saw his brother walked closer to him. When it was close enough, he hugged his little brother.

"Long time no see, Misaki,"

"Nii-chan, long time no see," Misaki's thought of staying at Osaka became stronger when he saw his brother.

"Let's head home, Manami has cooked a feast for you," said Takahiro excitedly.

"Yeah,"

=0=0=0=0=

Three days had passed since Misaki left. At first, Usagi-san tried to convince himself that Misaki'll be back soon since he just said 'I'm leaving' eventhought he knew that it can mean, 'I'm leaving and not coming back'. These three days, Usagi-san can't concentrate at all, all that he can think of is Misaki.

_Where does he go? It has been three days and he even doesn't contact me at all…. Is it because of that kiss? Or maybe because of the things that I did to him before that? He was scared and wanted to run away?_

Akihiko sighed and continue his thought.

_But why am I thinking about him this much? It's as if I can't continue my life without him…. Why is that I feel this way? What's him to me exactly?_

"Ck… I can't stand it anymore! I'll just go and find the answer," he stood up and went to his room.

_The place that Misaki can go and stay for so long… It must be his brother's place at Osaka that he mentioned before. Misaki said his brother is my best friend, then I must have his address!_

Usagi-san was determined this time. He decided to find out himself about his feelings toward Misaki by meeting him at Osaka.

=0=0=0=0=

"Misaki, Misaki!" once again, Takahiro found Misaki was spacing out.

"What's that, nii-chan?"

"Say, do you have any problems? You've been spacing out these days," asked him worriedly.

"No, I'm just thinking about something," replied Misaki.

It's the truth that he spaced out. He can't help it. In these past three days, he was worried about Usagi-san. He wondered if he ate regularly or not. He already made the decision to stay at Osaka, but he can't bring it up to his brother. In his heart, he still hope to stay by Usagi-san's side.

"You can always talk to me if you want, Misaki," Takahiro consoled.

"Thank you, nii-chan. Umm…I think I'm going for a walk,"

"Then, I'll come with you," offered his brother.

"Nii-chan, sorry, but I want to be alone," begged Misaki.

Seeing his little brother like that, Takahiro had no choice but agreed to it, "Okay, be careful."

=0=0=0=0=

**Well, for you who don't remember, the first scene is the flashback when Misaki cried for Usagi-san when Takahiro is getting married. Hmm….and about Takahiro's wife, in the anime, her name is Manami while in the manga, Takahiro introduced her as Megumi. I dunno for sure what name to use, but I just use Manami anyway, because I know JR by watching anime ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A new chapter! ^^ I hope you all will like it :D**

=0=0=0=0=

Misaki walked and walked, he even didn't notice where did his feet take him, until he bumped the wall.

"Ouch, it hurts…" he complained. Suddenly he realized that he was already in the station, where Usagi-san once brought him back when his brother demanded him to stay with him.

_Why am I here? For what that my feet take me here? What am I hoping for? It's not that Usagi-san will go here and bring me back again…._

"_I'm not handing you over," _the memories just came up again.

"_I won't let you go anywhere,"_

"_If you don't want to cause me any trouble, then stay with me,"_

_Ah, why did I remember that again…. Usagi-san has forgot that all….Right now, I'm just being a nuisance for he and Yuuka-san…_

=0=0=0=0=

At the same time, Usagi-san already arrived at the station. There, he saw Misaki standing alone and spacing out. To see Misaki again, he suddenly felt like he wanted to hug him close.

"Misaki!" he called out, but there was another voice that calling out that name too. Then he saw someone he knew very well approaching Misaki.

_Why is him here? They came here together?_

Usagi-san tried to walk as fast as he can toward them, but he bumped into someone else.

=0=0=0=0=

"Misaki!" Misaki hear a voice called out his name, when he turned around, there stood Usagi-san's brother, Haruhiko.

_Huh? I think I hear Usagi-san's voices…. Maybe I'm hallucinating again….._

"Haruhiko-san, why are you here?" asked Misaki

"For some business. I never thought that I'd meet you here, Misaki." Haruhiko was aware that Misaki was different than usual. He seemed to be sad.

"What happened?" Haruhiko demanded a reason for Misaki's sour face, eventhougt he was pretty sure that it must have something to do with Akihiko.

"Huh? Nothing really….." the younger man pretended that nothing was going on.

"You can't fool me, Misaki….. If there's nothing, then why are you here?"

"I'm just…. Visiting my brother," Haruhiko knew that Misaki won't tell him anything and it'll be awkward if he continued asking. But he was sure enough that something might happened between Misaki and Akihiko.

"Well, since we meet here, why don't we go for tea?" offered Haruhiko.

"Um…alright," then Misaki left without knowing that Usagi-san was there.

=0=0=0=0=

"Sorry, I'm in hurry," explained Usagi-san after he help to pick up the luggage that fell to the floor when they bumped into each other. But when he finished it, he can't find Misaki and Haruhiko anymore, they had gone.

_Ck, where did they go?_

Somehow, Akihiko felt really bad, he really wanted to find them as soon as possible. He was somewhat angry to see Misaki and Haruhiko together, but he still hasn't figured out the reason for him to be angry.

_They must be somewhere around here…._

The novelist moved his feet and went to find them, eventhough he didn't know why himself.

=0=0=0=0=

Haruhiko and Misaki found a café and sat down. Misaki remained quiet and seemed that he has no spirit at all.

"Something really did happened, right Misaki? You seemed troubled,"

"I already told you, it's nothing, Haruhiko-san," Misaki tried to avoid the topic, but Haruhiko won't give up that easily. He wanted to know everything about them, so he can get a chance to have Misaki all to himself.

"It's about Akihiko, right?" he guessed it

"….."

"Misaki, if it's that troubling you, why don't you just leave him? He forgot all about you already, so why don't you just forgot your past and accept me instead? I promise I'll love you more than he did, Misaki…." Haruhiko made a move and hold Misaki's hand.

"Haruhiko-san, I've told you before, i…."

"Or is it that you dislike me?" Misaki knew, Haruhiko was being serious here, so he thought that he should answered him seriously too.

Usagi-san finally found they talking in the café. He walked near them and what he heard the next is….

"I like you, Haruhiko-san, but….." Misaki answered seriously, but he didn't notice that Usagi-san was there.

"If you like me, then go out with me, Misaki," it seemed like Haruhiko didn't notice Usagi-san also.

It was quite a shock for Usagi-san. His feeling was mixing up inside. He wanted to go in and punched Haruhiko, if he can. But then, the word "outsider" just stuck at his head again. He just can bit his lips out of anger and left.

"Haruhiko-san, please let me say it to the end. I like you, but…. I don't love you. I'm sorry. The one I love is Usagi-san and only him…" confessed Misaki

_It's embarrassing, it's embarrassing…. But I think I need to state it clear to Haruhiko-san…._

Haruhiko made a painful expression, but then he gave a bitter smile.

"You refused again, huh? But no problem, someday, I'll make you fall in love with me, Misaki. I'll show you my seriousness again and again before that day come."

=0=0=0=0=

Usagi-san checked in to the hotel. After he got into the room, he sat quietly beside the window, looking outside, wondering what should he do.

_What should I do next? Go back to Tokyo? Or…_

He opened his cell phone. In these days when Misaki's not around, he tried hard to remember about his past and he explore every inch of his condo. As the result, he found a lot of Misaki's photo in his cell phone, but it seemed that it was taken secretly.

_What is it supposed to mean? And what is that feeling just now? It's like….. Jealousy…._

"Am I really jealous? Why?"

_No, it can't be. It's not normal to feel jealous because my friend being lovers with my half brother, right? Maybe I'm just angry because my precious friend get together with the brother that I hate? My precious friend? To me, Misaki is my precious friend?_

The memory of Misaki from the very first time Usagi-san opened his eyes after the accident until now appeared at Usagi-san's brain. Then he looked into his cell phone again.

_To me, Misaki is….._

=0=0=0=0=

**Another chapter is done . yay! I hope I get the inspiration for the next chapter faster so I can upload it soon….. Lately I really aware that I'm too slow, I began writing this story last year, it's been one year and I just managed to write 10 chapter….. I apologize for that….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it goes… The final chapter of "Love Me Again" **

=0=0=0=

_To me, Misaki isn't just a precious friend, no…. he is not it….. more…. He is much more precious than a friend… he is…._

Akihiko stood up and rushed to the address that he found the other day. He decided to go and make sure himself, what does Misaki mean to him….

=0=0=0=0=

"I'm home," said Misaki as he step into his brother's house. To him, it still sounds different since the place that he said it is different. But his brother insisted him on saying that everytime he went back.

_This feeling… I must get used to it soon since I'm not coming back to "that house"_

But it was pretty quiet, it seemed that no one is home. Later, he found out a note saying that Manami-san felt unwell so Takahiro accompanied her to a doctor.

_So that's why it's so quiet…. I hope Manami-san is fine…._

"Today I felt so tired…." stated Misaki. He got into the room that his brother prepared for him and let himself laid down to the bed. "It's such a large bed," before he is used to having Usagi-san slept beside him almost everynight since that man always sneaked into his room and said that he was out of Misaki.

_Ding dong…_

The door bell rang, Misaki got up and opened the door. He thought that it must be someone who's looking for his brother, but in reality, the man standing in front of the door was someone who he loves so much.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki was surprised to see him here, "why are you here?" Misaki was pretty sure before that Usagi-san won't know this place because he has got amnesia after all.

"_I like you, Haruhiko-san, but…"_

The memory from the afternoon just showed up again on Usagi-san's mind. It pissed him off.

_No, he can't say that, because….because…_

"Why…. Why don't you tell me you're here?" Usagi-san asked back while he used all of his strength to control his angry mind.

"I…." Misaki was puzzled because Akihiko seemed to be so mad.

"Because you want to be with him alone?" he questioned.

"What are you…"

"Because you don't want me to interrupted your time with him?"

"What are you saying, Usagi-san? I don't underst…."

"You don't need to hide it anymore! I saw you two together, you and Haruhiko… You are dating him!" he accused Misaki.

_Because Misaki is MINE !_

"It's…."

Usagi-san didn't even gave Misaki a chance to talk, maybe he was afraid that he would hear Misaki's answer. He pulled Misaki close and stole a kiss from him. Not just an ordinary kiss, but a passionate one.

Misaki was surprised, but he was afraid that it would turn out like another day, so he pushed Usagi-san away with all his might. "Let go!" But Usagi-san can just easily put their lips together again. He only let go when he saw Misaki's tears.

"Do you want to say sorry again? Enough! Don't mess with me anymore! Is it fun to see me like this? Is it fun to toy with me?"

Seeing Misaki's tears has made Usagi-san came to his sense…

"I don't, i…." he tried to explain

"You do! Don't you have Yuuka-san already? So why did you kiss me? You just making fun of me, don't you?" Misaki can't stand it anymore, he just let it all out.

"Yuuka? What are you saying? It has nothing to do with her!"

Akihiko became more confused with all the things that Misaki said.

"Don't lie anymore! I saw everything! When you said that you're attending Christmas party, you're actually with her, right? You two seemed really close, and you're enjoying yourself, don't you?"

"That's…."

"Do you know how I felt back then? And even now… No, you won't know how I felt since you've forgot everything! Everything!" Now, when he has said everything out, Misaki felt that his strength has gone away. He slipped down to the floor and cried, but still continue his talk, but this time, with whispering….

"I'm so stupid… Just laugh if you want, do you know, even when I know that you lost your memories, I keep hoping that… maybe one day you will love me again…. Eventhought I'm embarrassed everytime when you said you love me, I'm actually very happy. I keep hoping that everyday, that you'll once again say you love me, stupid isn't it?"

Usagi-san seemed to understand by now, when Misaki has said everything out…

_So, that's it…. My feeling towards Misaki…._

Usagi-san knelt down and hugged the crying Misaki

"I'm sorry, Misaki… for forgetting everything… I'm sorry to let you feel like this…" he put his palm on Misaki's cheek and wiped his tears, "Misaki, I love you," he was about to kiss Misaki again when Misaki turned away.

"You don't need to pity me or force yourself to love me just because I said those things. It's all in the past already, right now, don't you have Yuuka-san already? You really don't need to mind me…."

"Is that why you ran away, Misaki? Yuuka is just a colleague. And I'm not saying I love you because of what you said. I really do love you, Misaki, even if you don't tell me about our past. Even if I lose my memories again, I'm sure I'll love you again and again…"

Akihiko lifted Misaki's head to face him, "Misaki," he called out gently.

"Usagi-san…" they kissed passionately. After the kiss on the lips, the novelist move his target to Misaki's neck and make a mark there. "Ahh…" Misaki moaned as the novelist did that. Then, Usagi-san move his lips lower and lower, through the collar bone to the chest and finally ended up on Misaki's nipple. He sucked it hard, "Ha…ahh…..". Of course, he won't let his hands free, with his injured hand, he move Misaki's shirt that has been unbuttoned away. "Usagi-san, your hand…" Misaki said when he remembered the novelist's injury. "It's okay, it's healing," whisper Usagi-san in Misaki's ears.

Then he pushed Misaki down to the floor and continued to do as he wish. "Ahh…hnnn…" Misaki tried to surpress his voice when he felt the novelist's left hand on his manhood. It made the novelist turned on even more. "It's okay, just let it out. I want to hear your voice, Misaki," he said as he continue to make a tour on Misaki's body with his hands and lips. After done with the body, Akihiko make Misaki's manhood as his priority. He licked it and sucked it that Misaki can't remain quiet, "No…ah….ha…there…no more…ah…Usagi-san…" Hearing his name, Usagi-san seemed can't be patient anymore, he slip his finger into Misaki's hole, "Ah….uh..." one finger followed by another, he entered Misaki's warm and slippery hole. In no time, he has found out Misaki's sensitive spot inside.

"Ah…Usagi-san, I'm about to…" he panted.

"Misaki, relax…." Akihiko said as he lifted Misaki's thigh higher and thrust into Misaki. "Ahhhhh! Usagi-san…." Misaki moaned as he came. Usagi-san kissed Misaki on his lips again before moving his things. Slowly, he increased the speed of thrusting and their voice is echoing in the room. Soon they both reached the climax and came together. Usagi-san whisper in Misaki's ears many times that he loves him and they continued on doing it until they both exhausted. It's when Usagi-san whispered in Misaki's ears, "Let's go home together," Misaki just nodded and smile happily.

=0=0=0=0=0=

After the things that they do, it's a pain in the ass for Misaki to clean and tidy up the living room in his brother's house. They are too carried away that they forgot that they are still at Takahiro's place, and worst, living room. They were lucky because Takahiro didn't go home in the middle of their activity. And fortunately that Misaki's brothers got home pretty late that he managed to clean it properly.

"Huh… Usagi? Why are you here?" he said as he went home and saw his bestfriend in his house.

"You must be Takahiro, right?" said the novelist.

"What!" Takahiro was surprised because Misaki hasn't told him everything. But then, they explained it as simple as possible to Misaki's brother.

"Oh, I see now, so you have an amnesia… so why are you here now?" asked the brother

"I come here…. Well, I'm sorry to disturb your family time, but I come here to take Misaki back. I need him," said the novelist straight forward.

Of course, Misaki was the one who was busy explaining, "Nii-san, Usagi-san means that….well… he can't cook nor clean the house, so he need me to do that, hahaha… that's all…."

To saw the smile on Misaki's face again, Takahiro knew right away that the problems that has been bothering Misaki was gone by Usagi's presence there. After some talk, Misaki and Usagi-san went back to Tokyo the next morning.

=0=0=0=0=

**Well, it's done! Hehe… Thank you to read this story until the end, I hope you all enjoys this story… it's not exactly the end, because there's one chapter more, it's more like the extra about Usagi-san's memories. Actually it's my first time to write such a detail lemon scene, I don't know if it's good enough… but I tried my hard… At first, I wonder if I can do that, but when I finished it, I just have a "Kyaaa! I make it!" feeling…..**

**Next chapter will come out soon, hehehe….But for now, please review .**


	12. Extra chapter

**Hello, everyone ^^ here come the extra for "Love Me Again"**

**I kinda miss Usagi-san's original character, so I think I'll write about it…. **

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

It has been half a month since Misaki and Akihiko came back from Osaka. They have been all lovely dovey. As usual, Misaki is preparing breakfast in the kitchen and it's about time for the novelist to wake up. This habits of Usagi-san hasn't changed although he has an amnesia.

"Good morning," said the novelist as the clock shows the time, 7 in the morning.

"Oh, good morning, Usagi-san. Breakfast is ready," he said as he sits down for a meal.

It is a normal morning for an couple, but something is different. Well, since before Usagi-san lost his memories, their normal morning is always an abnormal one. Start with the novelist opens his bedroom's door after pulling an all nighter, then he will make a move on Misaki who is cooking in the kitchen. Eversince the accident, Usagi-san has never done one of those again.

"Misaki…." Akihiko seems to have something that he wants to ask.

"What?" answer Misaki while eating his meals.

"I am wondering…." Again, the novelist is hesitating whether he should ask or not.

"Yeah, what is that?"

"Umm… what kind of person I am before I lost my memories?" hearing this question, Misaki stop eating.

"What kind? Err…. That is…." Misaki remembers all of the things that his landlord has done to him, including how always is that Usagi-san likes to drag him directly to his room, attacks him from behind, and so on. It makes Misaki blushes just from the thought of it again.

_But recently, he has never done it again…. It's not that I want it, but I just feel strange? Oh, no! what am I thinking!_

"W….well… you… when we're eating, you like to say unnecessary things…like how nice an egg is and about egg's colour…." he tried to avoid to talk about their every abnormal morning.

"Really? What about our first meet then?" Usagi-san continues asking.

"It was… well, you tutored me for a while to help me got into the university. At the very first, I think that I won't be able to get along with you, we almost quarreled everyday, " Misaki forms a smile on his face while remembering Usagi-san's dogs and his guess about 'Sebastian' and the 'abandoned child'. "And we'll pretend to have get along so well in front of nii-san. Then, nii-san announced that he was getting married. At that time I got angry and dragged you out, I even console you! I…." suddenly Misaki realizes that he says something that he shouldn't talk about.

_Married? Console? What is that….?_

"Misaki, that…" Usagi-san wants to ask further, but Misaki cut it really quick.

"Today is your check up date, right, Usagi-san? Let's go together, I'll accompany you," he said to change the topics.

"…." Usagi-san seems to think of something, then answers, " You don't have to. You have class today, don't you?"

_I must find it out somehow…. Married and console….. this two words…. It is…._

"That's okay, it is more important to….. No way! Today I have Devil Kamijou's class!" he shouts suddenly as he remembers that the teacher has already warned them to hand out their paper by TODAY.

"Then go attend your class, I'll take you there,"

"I'm sorry, Usagi-san that I can't…." he apologizes since he feels that his life is in danger if he doesn't attend uni today.

"That's okay, I want to go by myself anyway," replies the novelist.

=0=0=0=0=

By the time Misaki come back from university, he figures out that Usagi-san's home, but his hand seems to get worse, it has the bandage on.

"Usagi-san! What has happened to your hand?" he asks surprisingly.

"This? Well, the doctor said that I kinda over-use it," he answers lightly.

"Over-use! That's why I told you I'll help you, but you insist on doing things by yourself," he gets angry as he remembers how the novelist refused his help before.

Hearing this, Usagi-san forms a smirk in his face, "Then, please help me from now on,"

=0=0=0=0=

It's dinner time….

"Itadakimas," Misaki says, follows by Usagi-san. Usagi-san picks up the chopstick by his left hand and so Misaki notices.

"Usagi-san, just let me feed you," he says, feeling a little bit embarrassed, but he says to himself, "It can't be help, he is injured,"

"Thank you," the landlord says as he smiles.

And that's how Usagi-san has his dinner, maybe it is the most delicious dinner he'd ever had. After dinner, Usagi-san sits on the sofa, together with Suzuki-san. When Misaki finishes the dish, he joins the novelist on the sofa.

"You bring Suzuki-san down? It's rare!" declares Misaki, "Don't tell me, you…"

"Oh, it's because it's cramped with all the toys, so I think it's better if I just take Suzuki-san down, so I'll have more space," he explains. Misaki's hope is down again, because he know, if Usagi-san has regained his memories, he will never says something like that.

Usagi-san is aware of Misaki's disappointed reaction, "Misaki, is it a bother to you that I lost my memories?"

"Of course not! Well, it's better if you have your past memories, but I'm not saying that it's a bother to me or anything…. I'm satisfied with the way things are now, really…. You don't need to feel like that, Usagi-san," he says quickly because he is afraid that Usagi-san will have the wrong idea.

Usagi-san looks at Misaki seriously, then, by his left hand, he takes Misaki's hand, "Misaki, tell me… who do you love better, the past me or the current me?"

_The past or the current Usagi-san? It's…_

Misaki is blushed, he tries to avoid the novelist's gaze.

"So, you don't like the current me?" Akihiko asks as he shows his sad face to Misaki.

"It's not like that…" Misaki answers quickly.

"If it's not like that, then answer me, Misaki…"

Misaki's face is as red as a tomatoes now, "I….as long as it's Usagi-san, i… I like…" he answers, kind like whispering.

"Like? Don't you say you like Haruhiko too? So, it's the same kind of like?" Usagi-san tries to corner Misaki.

"It's not the same, i…. I love you, Usagi-san… Aargh, baka Usagi! You make me say this embarrassing…." Before Misaki can finish his complains, Usagi-san brings their lips together.

"Misaki, you're so cute," says the novelist between the kisses.

"Baka Usagi," he says as their kiss becomes more and more passionate. Soon, Misaki finds that his shirt has been unbuttoned.

"Ah…" he moans as Usagi-san leaves a kissmark on his neck. "Usagi-san… your.. your hand hasn't…"

Misaki feels that Usagi-san's lips form a smile on his skin, "Then…" says the novelist as he guides Misaki on his laps, "you do it yourself," he whispers in the younger man's ears.

Misaki blushed heavily, "That's no way i…. ah…." He moans again when Usagi-san touches his hard on.

"You want it too, don't you, Misaki?" teases the rabbit, "Or do you want me to use my right hand again?" this time it sounds like a threat.

"I….nh…," before he answers, Usagi-san manages to slide his fingers in Misaki, "No…Usagi-san…. Ah,"

Although it's embarrassing, Misaki does as Usagi-san says. Usagi-san really has a good sex that night when Misaki is that aggressive.

For several days onwards, Usagi-san has Misaki feed him everyday and of course he also successfully to convince Misaki to do "several" things that he has never done before during sex.

=0=0=0=0=0=

_Ah, I'm so tired…._

Misaki thinks as he rests his head on the table after his lessons in the university. Today, one of his classes has been canceled. He doesn't want to call Usagi-san, because he knows that the novelist will come right away. He wants sometime to himself. He is still bothered when he remembers how he have sex with Usagi-san.

_It is always like that recently…. Well, it can't be help since he is injured…. But it's so embarrassing!_

Misaki blushes so hard, but fortunately no one is aware of that.

_Whoa! What am I thinking!_

Misaki hides his face with his palms.

_But it's strange…. Lately Usagi-san seems to become more childish, just like he used to before…. But it's not that he have his memories back, he even don't pet Suzuki-san everyday now and he has never buy anything funny again… On the other hand, why is that he wants me to feed him everyday and…._

Misaki stands up suddenly, he knows that if he keeps on thinking about Usagi-san, he will become a tomatoes right away.

_I must go home now…_

=0=0=0=0=

"I'm home," Misaki says as he arrives at his landlord's condo. But it seems that Usagi-san is working in his room that he is not aware that Misaki's home.

There's a package that attracts Misaki's attention. He goes near it and takes a proper look. There he sees a lot of novel with the author, "Akikawa Yayoi". Misaki is so surprise and he flips the book open and read,

"_Ah... I want yours, Akihiko… quick… put it in.." Misaki begs with tearful eyes._

"_If you want it so badly, then do it yourself," tease Akihiko._

_Slowly, Misaki climbs to Akihiko's laps and lower himself, "Nn…Ahh…Akihiko…."_

Misaki closes the books roughly and head to the novelist's room angrily.

_He… that perverted author…._

Misaki swings the door open and there he sees a healthy novelist without the bandage on his right hand typing and smoking. He feels as if his blood boils.

"USAGI-SAN,"

The novelist turns around and sees the younger man holds one of his BL novel. He knows what've happened right away, but he stays the same. It only makes the younger man becomes more furious.

"You perverted rabbit! Haven't I told you to stop writing Bl novels using my name! And on top of that, WHY DO YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT YOUR INJURIES AND YOUR MEMORIES HAVE RETURNED, RIGHT!"

The novelist answers with an obvious looks, "Why did I write it? Haven't I told you before too? Because I want to," he stands up and then walks towards Misaki, traps him between himself and the door.

"And about my injuries, thanks to it that I can see your aggressive sides when you're having sex," tease Usagi-san.

_He is back to his perverted self!_

Somehow, Misaki feels that he is in danger now, he wants to get away but it's too late now.

"It's such a waste that you find out now… but I enjoy doing it in this ways too," after saying that, Usagi-san has his share of "Misaki" during the period of time that he lost his memories.

=0=0=0=0=

In the morning after Misaki figures out that Usagi-san has his memories back, they are having breakfast as usual.

"So, since when do you have your memories back?" asks Misaki because he wants to know just how long he has been tricked by Usagi-san.

"Since our conversation about you console me,"

_So, he is pretending all along!_

"Why don't you tell me?" Misaki is kind of angry that his lover doesn't tell him earlier.

"It will ruin the fun if I do," answers the novelist honestly

"You really…"

"Feed me, Misaki," demands Akihiko.

"No way in hell! I will never do it again!" he says as he turns his chair to the other side so that he won't see the novelist. He just never learnt that he is digging his own grave.

The novelist stands up quietly and has his arms around Misaki before he notices.

"What are you doing, stupid rabbit!" Misaki struggles.

"If you don't want to feed me, then I will have to feed myself on you," replies the novelist.

"Noooo…" soon enough Misaki is dragged into the novelist's room again….

=0=0=0=0=

**Wow! It's almost 2000 words! Wkwkwkwk..**

**And this is really the end to "Love Me Again"**

**Once more, Thank you for reading my fanfic until now and I appreciate all of your reviews. It is my motivation to keep on writing ^.^**

**I'll be very happy if you'll tell me how you feel about this very last chapter of "Love Me Again" and I also apologize for my poor grammar, hehe… **


End file.
